New World, New War
by CordeliaFaith
Summary: Death, destruction and betrayal can only lead to one thing...unless you're Harry Potter that is. A new chance a life, love, family and all the things he never had the first time around. HP/LG
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...I make nothing...**

**Warnings: Swearing, Child Abuse, Rape, Violence...I'll add more to chapters if needed, there's a reason I've reated it M.  
**

"YOU WORTHLESS FREAK!" was all Harry heard as he flew through the air caused by the backhander to his face and felt his shoulder blade and collar bone break as it made contact with the kitchen cabinets.

"DID YOU THINK WE WOULDN'T FIND OUT!" Kicks to his stomach and ribs followed by his hair being grabbed and made to face his uncle. "Your dear Headmaster sent us a letter telling us all about how your murdering godfather was killed and it's all your fault!" the delighted whisper and gleeful look was all Harry needed to tell him it was true.

Closing his eyes he did nothing to prevent the beating that followed. He wasn't sure when Dudley joined in but he knew he could feel more than one set of hands and feet on him until it all just faded into pain, all he could feel was pain everywhere. Then with awareness slowly returning he was on his bed face down with his hands and feet tied to the four corners and naked, at that he began to tug at his restraints and turning his head he saw Vernon entering the room with a whip and he began to struggle in earnest.

"Please don't." it came out as a whisper but still Vernon heard it and just chuckled. "Boy I've been waiting to do this for years and now even your precious headmaster has given me free reign." the smile that spread across his face made Harry want to whimper but he just hid his face as he heard the whistle of the whip.

What followed left his back raw and bloody and he was sure it had gone to the bone in some places. At first he had tried not to cry out but after five minutes he gave up and screamed out all his pain and anguish leaving his throat raw. Thinking it was over he let himself begin to relax but only very slowly as his uncle had yet to leave the room.

His mind began to drift until he heard what sounded like a zip being undone and stiffened as the bed dipped drastically. The heavy panting he could hear only made it worse especially when he felt something against his bottom and a moan escaped the man above him. "I've wanted to do this for so long and now I can have you, all of you."

"Please, no, stop," Harry chanted to himself even after his uncle thrust inside tearing him and making him scream again and with each thrust he still chanted, "no, no, no, no..." until his voice had given out and he felt the burn of Vernon's release. Wanting an escape he let the blackness take him.

As Vernon was leaving the room he saw a white light begin to cover Harry and he backed against the wall and watched, terrified it would come after him, it grew so bright that he had to close his eyes and then it was gone. Opening his eyes again he saw the blood and the ropes he had used to tie his nephew, but no Harry, he was just gone. There and then he made a decision, the Dursley's no longer existed, they were moving away and changing their names. With that decided he left the room to tell his wife not once wondering what could have happened to his nephew.

Harry awoke to being surrounded by a white nothing unable to move but he could sense a great presence. "Do not be afraid. We have taken you from that place and they will not harm you again." the voice sounded form all around him and sounded like chimes sounding in a light breeze. "You have a choice to make but first you must see the hearts of those in yours."

He was then surrounded by images of false happiness and concern from all those he called friend. Closing his eyes and turning his head away he realised Remus and Tonks were not among them. Asking the question aloud he received the answer, he had on a certain level already known, they had died just two days previously on a mission for Dumbledore. He was shown why and that only saddened him further as it was for defending him at an Order meeting along with Moody, Kingsleigh and to his surprise Snape but they were either dead or would be soon if Dumbledore had anything to do with it.

"What decision would you have me make?" was all he asked. The grim response, "You must chose between your world and another. They both have a Dark Lord that you have been prophesied to kill but one is damned to darkness from the actions of another no matter what you do but for the other there is still hope but only if you choose. You are dying from your wounds, your choice is simple die or live a new life in another world fighting a new Dark Lord."

It was not a hard decision for him to make, there was nothing left for him in his old world and even through his depression he knew for all his wishing he didn't really want to die. He opened his eyes when he felt the presence had moved closer and was faced with an image of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but he realised this was no human but from the ageless figure to the eyes older than he thought possible he concluded she must be an elf.

"Who are you?" the question drew a light chuckle from the one he was facing."I have been known by many names but the elves I borrow my shape from call me Yavana." this was said with affection towards said elves obvious in her tone, "If you have chosen as I believe then I will tell you what I can of where you will be going."

"That would probably be helpful, knowing at least a little of the situation I'm going to be going into headfirst." he felt his lips pull into a lopsided grin, which was then answered by a gentle smile form Yavana. "I am afraid that what happened to you has caused irreversible damage to your vocal cords and when you reach Middle-Earth you will be unable to talk, but I have given you a gift that will help, all you need do is have skin contact with the person you wish to communicate with and they will hear you in their mind. Also I have done what I can to save you but I cannot heal your wounds all I can do is change you slightly to give you a better chance. I have made you an elf, but not a normal one, you will have the power of all the elements as well as your wandless magic you have now but slightly stronger."

"Thank you. But could you tell me about what's happening in...um..." he couldn't remember the name she had said before.

"The land is called Middle-Earth. Many years ago a Dark Sorcerer named Sauron cast rings of great power he gave them to the men and elves of the land but kept the most powerful one for himself. These rings held dark magic and unknowing of the fact the men and elves changed became infected with the darkness and Sauron was able to control them. Darkness descended and took over the land, races once at peace with each other began killing, not just warriors but women and children, young and old with no discrimination. Then the leaders with the rings died but still they walked, they became known as the Nasgul or ring wraiths, beings of pure darkness and hate and the servants to Sauron. The elves and men rebelled and joined forces against the darkness and in the final battle King Elendil's sword was broken as he was killed and his son took up the broken shard and cut the finger off Saurons hand therefore removing the ring which was keeping him alive. But the new King of men became enthralled by the ring and instead of casting it into the depths of Mount Doom, where it was forged, he kept it for himself leading to his death."

Taking a slight pause she continued, "From there it came into the possession of a hobbit, they are small of stature but live for many years, who is now six hundred and from him to another halfling by the name of Bilbo Baggins who just last week celebrated his one hundred and eleventh birthday. He has given the ring to his nephew a young Frodo Baggins who now travels to Rivendale with a few companions as he has been advised by a good friend Gandalf a wizard that uses very different magic from your own."

Suddenly she stopped moving all together and her eyes held a faraway look, Harry wondered what was going on then realised she was listening to something he could not hear. Once her eyes had returned to the here and now she smiled sadly at him, "I'm afraid our time here is over but one last word of warning all the knowledge of how to fight with magic, the elements and weaponry found in Middle-Earth have been put into your mind all you need do is practice a few times and it will be as if you had studied them for years. I hope you can find that which was missing from your life before. Good luck my child."

**A/N: Please review and suggestions/requests are all gratefully received ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing :'(**

**Warnings: The same as before...**

Harry was suddenly surrounded by the white light of before and closed his eyes, when he next opened his eyes he was laying on his side on the forest floor. He could see the sun just beginning to make it's way into the sky and marvelled at the beauty of it when suddenly feeling returned to his body and knew if he could he'd be crying out, the pain was intense and all he could to keep himself concious was the knowledge that he had to lead someone to him or he would not survive to the next day. Sending out a tendril of magic he allowed it to connect with the forest around him and sent out a plea for help. Then the darkness took him.

Not two minutes later a lone elf with blonde hair and sharp blue eyes ran to the clearing following the whispers of the trees themselves when he saw the small form huddled on the ground in front of him. "Help him. Help him." the wind and trees called to him and he heeded their calls. Falling to his knees beside the figure he gently brushed the hair away from their face and saw a delicate looking face with high cheekbones, long dark lashes to match the silky black hair and red rosebud lips. A beauty only marred by the bruise and split lip, who could have committed such an atrocity he did not know but he would not let it happen again. He slowly moved to check for more injuries as he noticed the laboured breathing, what he found was so shocking he froze before the urgings of the forest kick started his responses, the injuries were numerous and all life threatening so gathering the male elfling, he had discovered this on his inspection of the young one, to his chest he rose and ran back towards Rivendale and Lord Elrond the only elf he thought capable of possibly healing injuries so sever.

Running past the border patrol he reached the main house faster than ever before. When he did he came face to face with the man he had hoped to find. In a rush he asked, "My Lord, please help me, I found him in the forest after hearing all of the woods crying out for him." he explained to the shocked elf in front of him.

"Very well, Prince Legolas, I will do all I can for him, follow me." walking into the house he asked a passing servant to fetch Glorfiendal and Arwen as they were the best healers after himself. Reaching the closest free room he guided Legolas inside and directed him to set his small bundle on the large bed. Just as he was about to begin questioning the prince more both Glorfiendal and Arwen entered. Deciding to question later they all moved closer to the bed and began unclothing the poor thing.

All gasped as his hair moved and revealed him to be and elfling, this in itself was surprising as they were so rare the last one, Legolas himself, born over one thousand five hundred years ago and he looked younger, it was the extent of his injuries which caused the outburst from the normally calm and conserved elves. They couldn't believe anyone could do this to a young one and seeing his worst injuries were on his back they rolled him over and began the careful process of cleaning the wounds. No-one made a sound except a gasp of air every now and again. It was not until they removed his trousers that Arwen let out and involuntary sob she had been trying her hardest to hold in, for all the evidence pointed to only one thing this elfling, still a baby in the eyes of the elves, had been raped.

Taking great care to catalogue, clean and bind all his wounds infusing the bindings with healing magic they did the best they could. Once all the major wounds were bound and the minor ones cleaned and a antiseptic salve rubbed on they changed him out of his strange clothing, sending them away immediately to be burnt, and dressed him in a long and very soft night gown. Gently covering him with a sheet, so as not to put too much weight on his wounds and also to make sure he didn't over heat on the warm spring morning, they exited the room quietly leaving the door slightly open so they would hear when he regained conciousness.

Moving to Elronds' study which was just opposite the room their guest now resided in they were unsure as to what to say to one another. Arwen still had silent tears running down her cheeks and Legolas looked to be in a state of shock, and they sat next to one another offering each other silent support.

"I cannot imagine what that poor elfling has suffered to end up with such severe injuries." Elrond spoke quietly breaking the heavy silence. That comment seemed to break through the train of thought Arwen was in, "Those injuries were at the hand of another being, be it man, elf, orc or worse. We could all see they were from a whip and the scars underneath, some were many years old. For all we know he could he been held captive for many years and tortured!" with each sentence her voice rose slightly as she became more and more distressed as they realisations came to her.

"Calm down, we do not know the extent of the mental trauma he may have from the abuse he has suffered and we will not know the truth until he awakens." was Elronds' soothing response.

"You cannot mean to question him! He will be scared as it is, questioning him could make it worse if his mind has hidden it from him!" the conviction in Legolas' voice scared even himself. He looked at the floor not knowing what to call the emotions he currently had running through him. Glancing back up at the others present he noticed the shock on their faces and decided now was as good as time as any to tell them and possibly confirm what he was feeling. So taking a deep breath to fortify himself he explained his strange behaviour, "I'm sorry for that out burst but I think he may be my life mate," the sharp gasps from his companions made him continue in a rush, "I may have only met him only a few hours ago but since I knew of his presence I feel draw to him, I felt I would surely go insane if we could not save him and the anger I felt at the person who had harmed him was like nothing I've ever felt before. I feel the need to protect him and even now, I know he is not ten paces away, I feel I should be sitting beside him."

The feeling of a cool smooth hand in his own made him realise he had, at some point, closed his eyes. He now opened them and noticed he was surrounded by looks of slight shock quickly replaced by understanding and compassion. Sighing in happiness at the acceptance he thought of how his future would be but frowned at the knowledge of his mates past.

Seeming to read his mind Arwen spoke up whilst turning in her seat until she was facing him, taking his hand to between the two of hers she looked him in the eye, "You know that it will probably take a long time for him to be able to cope with physical contact, I know you will be very careful and let him take the lead in initiating anything but if you ever feel that you would like some help remember I'll be here to assist in any way I can."

"Thank you for your offer, I understand your feelings better and I would greatly appreciate any help you can offer. I just want him to feel safe and happy." the last was said so softly only with their more sensitive ears could they hear it.

For the next few hours they remained seated in the study all with one small person on their minds, when they heard a low pained groaning from the elflings room. Rushing across the hall to be greeted with the sight of the elfling thrashing slightly but still asleep as though in a nightmare.

Arwen went forward to comfort the elfling but just as her hand touched his shoulder his eyes shot open and with a silent cry threw himself away from the reaching hand, he fell off the bed and dragged himself to the nearest corner and raised his arms over his head shielding himself from any blows he was expecting.

"Still little one no harm will come to you here. We only want to help you. No-one will ever lay a cruel hand on you again." Legolas spoke in a soft and soothing voice hoping to calm the frightened elfling.

Everyone else moved back to the doorway giving them both a little space. The young ones shaking gradually stopped and he lowered his arms slowly. The others in the room gasped lightly at the elflings eyes, a beautiful emerald green that had never been seen in an elf before, the elves all had brown, hazel, blue or grey eyes.

All were saddened by the look of fear in his eyes until they met Legolas's soft brown ones and a small look of shock covered his features before he tried standing slowly using the wall for support. No-one moved a muscle as he moved forward towards Legolas not taking his eyes from his face, when he was just two steps away he stumbled and fell forwards with a slight gasp.

Moving as fast as he could, Legolas caught him and held him around the waist. He noticed the elfling stiffen and realised he probably didn't want any contact at the moment so began to move away slowly but stopped when he felt the young one grasp the front of his tunic and lean into him. Looking down at the slight figure he held in his arms with a look of wonder on his face he glanced at the others present in the room for a hint on what to do.

No-one was very helpful and Arwen even hid a small laugh behind her hand and slowly guided the others from the room to give the two mates some space. Once the room was cleared of all but the two still in each others arms, Legolas again looked at the one in his arms. He pulled his hand up and under his chin tipping it back so he could see his face better. What he saw was the most beautiful face he had ever seen, small, heart shaped and slightly effeminate in the high cheek bones, small delicate nose and red rosebud lips.

**A/N: Thank you so much to all those who reviewed, I hope I responded to them all, if not I apologise and will do so as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This is all non-profit, I own nothing.**

Beautiful emerald eyes he had only glimpsed before were so much more up close, they had a depth to them that made Legolas feel as if he were drowning in the glowing orbs, for they glowed with an inner fire which had only been slightly dulled by the pain and loss he had recently suffered.

Framed by thick, dark lashes which would cause many an elf maiden to faun, in contrast to the now unblemished milk white skin. In all his looks would mean he would be underestimated by many but Legolas could feel the wiry muscle beneath his hands and within a week of healthy eating and exercise there would be little physical evidence of his injuries than the scars.

Thinking of his injuries and the one who could have done such a barbaric thing to the precious one in his arms caused him to tighten his hold ever so slightly. The thought of what he would do to this person if he ever found them was horrific at best.

Feeling the beauty who was holding him tighten his hold made Harry look up at his face and frowned slightly at the look of pain he saw there. Bringing his hand up he gently brushed his finger tips over the taller elves' eyes causing them to flutter open and the chocolate gaze to meet his again.

Looking down again into jewel like eyes Legolas saw a look of confusion and worry on the elflings face which caused him to chuckle lightly at the irony of his little one worrying about him. Feeling the smaller elf shiver he knew he'd have to explain everything.

"What is your name little one?" Legolas questioned softly. Instead of the answer he was waiting for the elfling stepped away and grabbed his hand lead him over to the bed and pushed him down until he was sat on it. Then the biggest surprise of all the elfling then proceeded to crawl onto his lap and settle himself there comfortably.

Know what was about to happen would be hard on both of them Harry felt he trusted the elf with everything, and knew he was his mate from what he had read in DADA back at Hogwarts. So stealing himself for what was to come he grabbed the elf's hand tightly in his own and opened his mind to him.

Starting from his first memory of being surrounded by warmth and looking up at green and hazel eyes full of love and happiness, through his memories of Padfoot (Sirius) and Moony (Remus) visiting and meal times with family. Then came the night of his parents murder, the screams of James telling Lily to take Harry and run, his mother then begging for him to be spared, the flash of bright green light and the thud of his mothers body hitting the floor in front of his crib, looking through the bars of said crib to see the twisted serpentine face of his parents killer look on in triumph, a green light heading towards him then a look of shock on the snake man's face as the light shot back towards him. Pain in his head, something red dripping down his face, crying until someone very big picked him up, wrapped in a large blanket strapped onto someone, then the low rumbling of Padfoot's bike he loved and falling asleep. After that his memories are for a time fuzzy, then he wakes up wet and hungry in a strange place and crying waiting for someone to come help him, shouting loud and angry and left alone all the time.

These kinds of scenes continued for a while the words becoming clearer and the hatred more obvious. Chores of all kinds that no child should have to do and beatings for accidental magic he had no control over gradually increasing in number and severity on both accounts. Cooking and the pain of the burns from when he got it wrong, his magic learning to heal him. His cupboard, his sanctuary the only place he felt safe, the pressing darkness becoming a comforting blanket.

The next few years he only let brief flickers of events show but Legolas could feel the hurt and pain from them all. Next it came to his Hogwarts time the wonder and excitement of finding somewhere he belonged. Making friends and enemies, lessons, teachers, the Philosophers stone,discovering he was a Parslemouth, the Chamber of Secrets, discovering his godfather, the effect dementors had on him, the truth about Sirius and Remus and saving them both, the Tri-Wizard tournament, dragons, merpeople, the maze, Cedric, Tom Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort, the betrayal of fifth year, the D.A., Umbridge, detentions, visions, Fred and George, the Department of mysteries, Sirius dying, summer with the Dursley's and finally Yavana and all she had told him.

Blinking a few times to clear his vision Legolas found himself to be reclining back against the mountain of pillows on the bed. He could hardly believe all that he had seen but knew it to be the truth as he had felt it in every thought and emotion behind the memories. Glancing down at the small elf, for no-one with that experience in life could still e considered and elfling, his soft grey eyes met with emerald bright jewels filled with uncertainty and longing. To resolve that Legolas simply leaned down and brushed a light kiss against his forehead.

"Sleep little one, I will be here still when you wake and no-one here will harm you." he whispered with sincerity and truth ringing in every softy spoken word.

_"Thank you." _a light sounding voice like a breath of fresh spring air flowed through Legolas' mind with the brush of fingertips against his cheek. Slowly the emerald eyed beauty settled himself and drifted off to sleep feeling safe and loved for the first time since he was a baby.

Only when Legolas was sure his precious charge was asleep did he let go of the tenuous hold on his emotions he'd held onto for the sake of his mate, only now did he let the tears flow. Not moving a muscle or making a sound, for fear of waking the one resting against him, he cried for his mate and all the pain and suffering he'd gone through, it was then he vowed to himself and to his little mate he would never be alone or unloved ever again.

Listening to the deep even breathing of his mate lulled him into a light sleep in which they remained for the rest of the day and night. They were both disturbed by running foot steps outside the door and murmuring voices in the next room. Looking down at the elf in his arms he wondered if he would mind Legolas leaving to see what was going on.

_"I will come with you for I feel I will be needed."_ that same light voice accompanied by the brush of fingertips against his cheek made him realise he had not been imagining it before. Smiling lightly they both moved off the bed with Legolas gently supporting his companion around the waist.

Exiting the room they could hear the voices from the next room more clearly it was Arwen and Lord Elrond.

"Please father he has been stabbed by a Nazgul blade, you are the only one with any hope of helping him." the distress evident in her voice.

"This may surpass even my skill. I fear he is already to far gone to make a difference." the usual calming quality of Lord Elronds voice was not present only the graveness of the situation could be heard in his tone.

Harry knew it was up to him to help the small Hobbit Frodo, so stepping out of Legolas's arms and slowly moving into the room and towards the figure on the bed he silently called on the Earth herself to aid him in his task. By the time he reached the bedside a warm glow surrounded him, so intent on his task he did not realise that an audience had gather, all moving to the far wall to watch the sight from afar, the only one staying close was Legolas and he only did so to support him. Reaching forward he placed one hand over Frodo's heart and the other over his eyes and asking for the help of the Elements to heal the small hobbit before him, his hands began to emit a brilliant golden light which seemed to flow from his very skin. As the light gradually spread to encompass Frodo and Harry entirely the watching elves could see a thick black substance leaking from the poisoned wound and healing it until there was nothing but a faint pink scar. That was not all, every injury right down to the minor scrapes and bruises were also healed. No-one watching had ever seen such an intense healing before, not even Lord Elrond could hope to reach that level in his long life and for them to see it from this small elfling was just breath taking.

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone that's read and reviewed this, it really does encourage me to write more, so please don't stop! ^_^**


	4. I'm not dead!

Hi to all my wonderful readers!

I have decided to continue posting on , until I am told specifically to take then down by an administrator (rather than some close minded idiot who doesn't monitor what their children look at online) as I cannot seem to get on with aff or archive of our own. I will continue to update them on my website cordelia84 .moonfruit .com

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a very, very long time. I'm sorry to say that real life has intervened again, I've been have some personal problems, which has resulted in me being put on anti-depressants. hopefully they'll help and my life (and writing) will get back on schedule.

Both of my longer stories are temporarily on hold until I get back into the right mind set for them, as of now, one-shots and drabble fics will be getting posted to help ease me back into the habit :)

CordeliaFaith

xxx


End file.
